A product such as Windows XP Media Center Edition 2005 (™) (offered by Microsoft Corporation, One Microsoft Way, Redmond, Wash. 98052-6399, USA, http://www.microsoft.com) allows software vendors to write applications that can be installed to launch from a shortcut within Media Center. Media Center supports independent software vendor (ISV) software shortcuts to be installed under only a single subcategory called “More Programs.” This makes difficult the navigation of the installed Media Center applications by shortcut because the shortcuts are grouped by title and by date.
Microsoft Corporation suggests that software vendors install their Media Center applications to launch within the “More Programs” area of the Media Center user interface. As one shortcoming, following the suggestion results in having large numbers of shortcuts under the “More Programs” area, which makes difficult searching for particular applications or features since one lacks exact identification of the choices for a particular class of features.
Some application vendors have links to other parts of their program on the user interface launched when the user clicks the “More Programs” shortcut. One design hard codes the shortcuts on the Media Center application page.